


Shallow Waters

by Lonelygrl91



Series: What’s in a Name? [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Boy AU, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Large possibility of inaccuracies, M/M, Mafia AU, Marines!Jace, Minor Character Death., Older Jace, Smut, Soldier!Jace, Technically Alec and Izzy are Banes in this story, Younger Alec, mentions of human trafficking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelygrl91/pseuds/Lonelygrl91
Summary: When Alexander Bane moves to New York City for school, he moves in with his adopted brother Magnus. Along with a flashy apartment, a driver, and Jace. Magnus’s best friend.  From the moment he met him Alec knew that Jace was trouble. Leather Jackets, appearing out of nowhere, and a strange insistence on following Alec where ever he goes. But as time goes on will Alec soften his heart to the bad boy? Or will the emotions cause him to drown?





	1. It’s Hard to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Welcome to Blaire has plot bunnies that won’t go away! As always this story is beta’d by the AMAZING Thatnerdemily and she has amazing work so go check her out!

 

The sounds of sirens echoed through the buildings as Alec made a quick check to make sure that they weren’t coming his way. His hands were full of a large box and the small car he’d borrowed from his foster family sat parked in its place. Alec hoped nothing happened to it, but this was Brooklyn. He’d get used to it just like he did everywhere else. Looking up at the building, he prayed they had an elevator or the 14th floor was going to be a long way up.

 

Alec wasn’t sure how, or where, Magnus got his money. When he was 12 and Magnus was 15, he told him that his parents had been royalty. When Alec was 15, Magnus told him he was a trust fund baby. Now, Alec knows not to ask where the money comes from. It’s best if he just pretends Magnus has a normal job. 

 

As Alec walked into the building he sighed in relief at the elevator opening and letting people out. He quickly made his way in and hit the top floor. Alec met Magnus when he was five. Alec had been in foster care since he was three and when Magnus’s parents died in a car crash, he joined the family too. While Magnus and Izzy seemed to thrive in their new family, Alec always was a little different. Instead of playing sports or sharing hobbies with Kyle, their dad. Alec instead insisted on burying his face in books, tv shows, and movies about other worlds, spending time at the town’s archery range instead of the batting cages. 

 

Alec was different than his siblings and while Magnus had moved to the city for whatever business he dealt in, Alec was moving to get a degree, so he started Columbia in the fall with his best friend, Simon Lewis.

 

Hearing the elevator ding, Alec walked out and onto the top floor. The penthouse. While he knew he shouldn’t, Alec again thought about how Magnus could afford this, how any 21-year-old could afford this, but he sucked it up. It was either not knowing or living in the dorms. Something that his scholarship didn’t cover and he couldn’t afford. 

 

Knocking on the door with his foot, the 18-year-old smiled brightly as his brother swung the door open in his usual fashion. “Alexander!!!” Magnus said cheerfully pulling the box out of Alec’s hand and walking towards the guest bedroom. “I was beginning to think you got lost. How was the trip? How is Plattsburgh?” Alec followed him towards his new room looking around at the very decorated apartment. 

 

“Um… it was good? I guess? Long. Kyle said he’d be in on Monday to pick up the car. I hope you don’t mind that it has to sit in the parking space until then?” Magnus waved his hand. 

 

“The only one that uses that is Jace. My driver knows to pick me up around the block.” Alec froze again looking at Magnus. 

 

“Mags..” He began, but the look on Magnus’s face had he sighing. “Sorry… Better off if I didn’t know… Just.. Please tell me you’re not going to end up dead or anything?” He asked causing Magnus to laugh. 

 

“Don’t worry about me Alexander, nothing will happen to me.” 

  
  


******

 

Alec had just grabbed the last box out of the car when a loud motorcycle sped through the street causing him to turn towards it. The rider had a large helmet on and was covered completely in leather causing Alec to raise an eyebrow. It was June, so it had to be hot as hell wearing that.  The biker slowed in front of the car and Alec gripped the box in his hand tighter. 

 

“You must be Alexander,” the biker said as he clearly looked the teen up and down. “Is that your car?” Alec looked back to double check and nodded when he realised of course it was his car. “K. I’ll be back.” Without waiting for a reply, the biker took off leaving Alec very confused. 

 

*********

The last box had been unpacked and Alec was currently looking at the mess of his room. He didn’t have much, just a few sets of clothes, some bed sheets, and a pile of books at least his height. Sighing, he looked around trying to keep the stack from falling over. Magnus had left him about twenty minutes ago stating that he had somewhere to go or something to do. He was very vague and Alec wondered if it was always going to be like that. 

 

Deciding he needed a break, Alec let the books fall as he walked out towards the kitchen. He knew Magnus tended to eat out so he wasn’t expecting much, but if he knew what they didn’t have, he’d at least be able to go buy them at the corner shop down the street. 

 

Walking through the living room, the brunet froze when he saw the most gorgeous man sitting in his brother’s living room. The male was shorter than him by a couple of inches, but was built like a tank. Strong muscles bulged from his leather jacket and his pants left nothing to the imagination.  Clearing his throat, Alec forced himself to pick his jaw up off the floor. 

 

“Um… Can I help you?” He asked suspiciously. 

 

“You know, you should probably make sure that you lock the windows when you’re not in the room. Definitely not safe in the city.” Alec looked at the window, seeing the curtains. 

 

“We.. we live on the 14th floor?” Alec stated, looking back at the man. “How did you get in here?” The man chuckled and held out a gold key, one that Alec was sure worked to the front door. 

 

“It helps if you have a key, but theoretically someone can climb up here… I’ve done it once or twice. I’m Jace Herondale,” the blond said. He stood up and took a step forward which caused Alec to take a step back. 

 

“Magnus isn’t here,” Alec said softly. “He won’t be back for another hour or so and I was just about to go grocery shopping,” the man- Jace- smiled and lit up at the idea of Alec leaving. 

 

“Great! I’ll come with you. Mags has told me so much about you, I’d like to get to know you myself.” Alec frowned as he looked at the blond again. 

 

“You… want to get to know me?” Jace laughed as he took another step forward, a small smirk on his face.

 

“Very much so. Besides, I’m Mags’ best friend. You’re sure to see me around here a lot.”  Alec quirked an eyebrow before walking towards the kitchen. 

 

“Uh sure, I guess? I’m just walking down the street.” Jace smiled brightly and grabbed his jacket, tossing it over his shoulders. 

 

“Awesome, we should go before it gets dark.” He stated, walking over to the door and opening it, causing Alec to frown. 

 

“You do realize that it’s June in New York and it’s not going to get cold in the 30 minutes we’re gone, right?” Jace looked at him and adjusted his coat. 

 

“Yes, but I also look much sexier in a leather jacket than a white t-shirt.” Alec stared at him for a moment. 

 

“Who do you think you’re impressing right now? You’re going to pass out from heat stroke and then I’m going to have to carry you…. Just be comfortable.” Jace stared at Alec for a moment before taking off his leather jacket and tossing it on the chair. “Thank you.” Alec gulped. He looked at Jace’s arms and wanted nothing more than to squeeze them and see if they were as firm as they looked. Shaking his head, Alec cleared his throat, unsure of where those thoughts came from. “We should.. I should… I’m.” Looking away from Jace, he nodded and pointed towards the door. “I’m gonna go… now.” Without another word, Alec walked out the door. Jace smirked as he looked back at his leather jacket, grabbing the gun out of it’s hidden pocket and slipping it between his waistband and his shirt, making sure no one could see it. 

 

Jace didn’t fail to notice the look that Alec had given him when he stood up, he knew that he looked good, but it wasn’t going to be enough for Alec to trust him. Running a hand through his hair, he walked out of the apartment and made sure to lock it behind him. Alec had his arms crossed, eyes peeled on the top of the elevator to see which floor it was at. Jace couldn’t help but smile at how beautiful Alec was, his long neck, the way his hair looked like he’d just woken up. Magnus’s brother was a sight to behold, and Jace wanted nothing more than to take him apart slowly and repeatedly.  Shaking his head, he tried to clear his thoughts, instead internally yelling at his boss for making him watch the younger boy. It was going to be a challenge, that much he knew. 

 

Alec poked the button a couple of times and Jace laughed leaning against the wall. “You know pushing the button doesn’t make it go any faster.” Alec stared at him and pushed the button a couple more times just out of spite. 

 

“You know that cocky attitude doesn’t help you meet girls,” Alec responded causing Jace to smirk. 

 

“Who said I wanted to attract girls anyway? Maybe I like slightly nerdy guys that leave windows open when they’re not in the room.” Alec froze squinting his eyes at Jace and quirking his eyebrow again. 

 

“Uh huh… Subtle. Well I don’t go for guys in leather who ride motorcycles. They’re much too dangerous for me,” he said, though Jace could tell by the way his breath hitched when he stepped closer he was lying. Taking another step, Jace was now inches away from Alec. It was only when the two made eye contact did Alec realize how stunning Jace’s eyes were. 

 

“Maybe it’s time you made an exception.” Alec moved to respond but the ding of the elevator arriving interrupted causing Jace to smirk. He stepped away from Alec and into the elevator. He held the door open and looked at the still stunned Alec. “You coming?” He asked, the telltale smirk still on his face. Alec closed his mouth and stomped inside making sure to be at least three feet away from him. 

 

******

 

As they made their way out of the building, Alec was met with a familiar shock of light brown hair causing Alec to smile. 

 

“Simon!” He called, causing the other boy to turn. 

 

“Alec! There you are! I’ve been looking for the building for like ten min… who’s that?” Simon asked, pointing to Jace. Alec looked back to confirm before shaking his head subtly. 

 

“I’m glad you’re here! I was just going to get some food!” Alec said, smiling. “Sorry Jace, I forgot Simon and I were going to go get food. You don’t have to come to the store and watch while I debate on generic or brand for every product.” Simon nodded enthusiastically. 

 

“I can attest he does that,” Simon replied slowly, taking baby steps away from the blond. “And Alec, we have have to get going if we wanna get to that thing...” Jace rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“You know, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re really bad at trying to get rid of me.” Alec felt a wave of guilt and looked down at his shoes. 

 

“You can come if you want Jace,” Alec said slowly causing Simon to sigh. “But please try not to go all macho on the first person you see.” Jace looked offended but followed the two as they walked along the street. He observed Alec and Simon carefully, their movements looked almost rehearsed, like being together was nothing new. After a moment he cleared his throat.

 

“So, are you two like dating?” Jace asked, pointing between the two of them. Alec grimaced and looked at Simon who followed suit. 

 

“Ew! Gross, no! What would give you that idea?” Simon made it a point to look between himself and Alec to verify that they didn’t have anything on that could lend to the possibility they were dating. After confirming they didn’t, he glanced back at Alec who was looking just as uncomfortable. “No offence, Alec, but you’re definitely not my type.” Alec rolled his eyes.

 

“And you think you’re mine? No, we’re just best friends since high school. We were both in archery and since we both had aspirations to get into Columbia, we became friends. Simon lives in the dorms, though.” 

 

“Well, excuse me! We all can’t have a mysteriously rich adopted brother with a penthouse in Brooklyn.”

 

“We all can’t have a lawyer mom that can afford the dorms and get us prestigious freshman orientations that last 2 months,” Alec retaliated playfully before he pushed Simon, causing the smaller boy to laugh. As they walked towards the restaurant that they were planning on going to, the banter continued.

 

“Hey, that’s not fair! You know I applied and got that honours orientation fair and square. You would have gotten in, too, if you’d applied.” Alec rolled his eyes.

 

“You have to live on campus for those and you know I couldn’t afford it. I’m lucky that my scholarship handles my tuition. I’m still going to have to find a job for books and food and transportation.” Simon sighed. 

 

“You know my mom offered...” Alec cut him off. 

 

“And I appreciate your mom and love her dearly, but I’m not taking her money. I’d rather earn it.” Simon sighed and Jace could tell it was a familiar conversation. They continued to talk and Jace took the time to observe the two. He had a feeling that Alexander Gideon Bane was going to be trouble and not just for him.  Feeling his phone vibrate, he pulled it out, making sure that Alec and Simon hadn’t gotten too far.

 

Looking back, Simon noticed that Jace was preoccupied with his phone. “So, who is that? Like, who is he really,” he whispered. Alec shrugged and looked back at the blond. 

 

“I wish I could tell you. He literally just appeared in Mags’ apartment while I was unpacking and decided that he wanted to come to the store with me. Mags did say something about his friend, Jace, coming by a lot, though. So, maybe he really does just want to get to know me? I mean, if he’s around Magnus all the time, I can see him wanting to know me, too. Maybe he’s just a little awkward?” Simon quirked an eyebrow at Alec.

 

“Alec, you’re awkward. He’s creepy.” Alec sighed. 

 

“He’s not creepy, he’s… forward. And if Magnus keeps him around he can’t be that bad, right?” 

 

Jace looked around again, glancing at Alec before pulling up the messaging app. He noticed a text from Magnus asking if they were still at the loft. Jace replied quickly before jogging to catch up. 

 

“So where are we going anyway? Maybe someone who’s actually lived here their entire life should be giving directions?”


	2. Where the Silver Lining Stays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Chapter 2 here! I’ve been writing non-stop because I love this story so much. As always this was checked by my amazing beta Thatnerdemily. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think is going on!
> 
> Edit: Please check the tags. I updated them, but if you think I missed something please let me know so I can add it!

 

A couple weeks had passed and Alec had slowly gotten used to the constant presence of Jace. It seemed like every time he turned around the blond was there wanting to talk, or help, or go somewhere. And whether or not Alec wanted to admit it, Jace fit into his small little group of friends, even if he still thought Jace was slightly creepy.  

 

Hearing his alarm go off, Alec slowly rolled out of bed, rubbing his eyes haphazardly, trying to push the urge to lay back down out of his body. The 18-year-old had managed to find a job at a coffee shop close to home that would work with his school schedule once it started. Glancing at the clock, the 2:45AM burned brightly in his retinas causing him to groan. Why did he have to pick up the morning shift? 

 

Stumbling into the bathroom, Alec made quick work of showering and getting ready before slipping on his boots and grabbing his apron. When he stepped out into the living room, Jace was there sitting in a chair like it was a Tuesday afternoon, not 2:45 on a Monday morning. Groaning slightly, Alec looked at him before shaking his head. 

 

“Nope… not dealing with you today. It’s too early, I have like no sleep, and I have to be at work in like 40 minutes which is how long it takes to get there. Nope, not doing this.” Jace chuckled softly and twirled his key ring. 

 

“You know I can get you there in 15 minutes with my bike,” he stated causing Alec to shake his head again. 

 

“In what alternate universe would I ever get on that two-wheeled death machine?” Jace shrugged and pocketed his keys before getting up.

 

“Then I’ll walk with you,” he stated causing Alec to frown. 

 

“Why are you even awake at 2:45AM? Why are you even here at 2:45AM?” He asked. Jace laughed and shrugged. 

 

“I was over here late last night with Magnus, and he told me that you had your first actual shift today, not a training shift. And since he went to bed about 45 minutes ago, I figured I’d just stay up and walk you to your shift. Especially since it’s on my way home.”  Alec frowned. 

 

“What about your bike?” He questioned and Jace shrugged again. 

 

“I’ll be back later, anyway. Now, if you’re gonna be on time we should probably leave now.” Alec glanced at his phone and cursed, grabbing his wallet and keys and running out the door. Jace laughed as he grabbed Alec’s name tag he’d left behind and walked out the door. Glancing one final time at Magnus’s door he closed the main one and caught up with Alec. 

 

******

 

Unfortunately for Alec, Jace decided to camp out at Java Jones while he worked, pulling out his phone and playing some sort of game. 

 

“So is that your boyfriend?” Clary asked as she walked up beside Alec, her hand and a dish wash deep in a bowl. Alec looked around to see who she was talking about, even though he had a feeling. 

 

“Um… no. That’s Jace,” he stated. 

 

“So, a guy you’re not dating just decided to walk you to work at 3AM and sit there your entire shift?” She clarified causing Alec to frown. 

 

“Jace is a little…” 

 

“Creepy? Weird? Sexy? Way too hot for a normal person?” She asked causing Alec to throw his own towel at her. 

 

“Jace is Jace. He’s my brother’s best friend.” Clary hummed in acknowledgement before she walked away a bit, dancing to some song in her head. 

 

“My best friend’s brother, my best friend’s brother,” she sang softly. Alec rolled his eyes and threw a wet sponge at her face eliciting a gasp and a towel getting thrown back at him. “Rude.” she joked causing Alec to laugh. 

 

“I’m going to take my 15, is that okay?” He questioned. Instead of a verbal response, she waved him off. 

 

“Go sit with your brother’s best friend,” she stated. Alec sighed in defeat as he walked over to where Jace was. 

 

“Are you going to sit here all day?” He asked. 

 

“Nope.” Was the only reply he received. 

 

“Okay, well you’re freaking out the other baristas… so if you could not, that would be great.”  As Alec tried to walk away, a hand reached out from the booth grabbing his wrist. 

 

“What are you doing after work?” Jace asked quietly, looking around for anyone listening.  Alec followed suit, a quirk in his eyebrow. 

 

“I was going to go home and sleep for the next twelve hours,” he responded. 

 

“Come with me instead. You’ve been in the city for how long? Isn’t it time you enjoyed it?” 

 

“I’ve already seen all of the tourist traps. Simon made sure of that when I moved.” Jace sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

 

“Well, let a real New Yorker show you around. We can go places that Simon doesn’t even know exist. Please, it’ll be my treat.” Alec looked back at Clary who was handling a couple of customers. 

 

“Fine.. I get off in an hour… we’re not taking your bike,” he reiterated. Jace held up his hands in surrender. 

 

“Subway and foot only I promise.” 

 

****

It was 11AM when Alec was finally let go from his shift causing the teen to breathe a sigh of relief. Throwing his apron on a hook where the rest of the baristas kept theirs, he walked out of the back and spotted Jace.  

 

“Okay, I’m free,” he stated causing Jace to shove his phone in his pocket. 

 

“Perfect! We just have to get you home to change and we can be on our way!” Alec thought about it for a minute before shrugging. 

 

“I mean, the only thing I would change would be my shirt, so there’s not really a point in changing,” he stated. 

 

Jace shook his head. “Nope… Won’t do. Our plans have dress codes. We must change you.” Getting up Jace slipped his phone back in his pocket before walking towards the door. When Alec didn’t follow Jace made a couple of gestures towards it. “Let’s go. We’ve got a schedule to keep.” After a second Alec sighed. 

 

“Fine… what do I need to wear?” 

 

“Well that depends. How do you feel about committing a minor crime?” Jace stated. 

“As an aspiring lawyer, I’m going to have to say not particularly interested.” Jace sighed and shook his head. 

 

“I figured you’d say something along those lines.” Instead of explaining, Jace held out his phone. Alec glanced at it to see the wiki page for the Old City Hall subway station. 

 

“A subway station?” Alec asked. 

 

“A closed down subway station. Not even many of the locals have seen it because they only do a few tours a year.” Taking his phone back, he swiped back to his messages letting his boss know what he had planned. 

 

“Okay... so it’s hard to get into and they just happened to have a tour today?” Glancing up, Jace shook his head. 

 

“No, shit like that happens in the movies. I know a guy who does the tours and he owed me a favor. I got us a private tour and then I figured we could go find something to eat.”

 

“Um… Jace... that sounds a lot like a date,” Alec said slowly. Jace smiled, happy that Alec was finally getting it. 

 

“That was kind of the point. Alec you got into Columbia. Please tell me you’re not oblivious to everything around you.” Alec crossed his arms. 

 

“I’m not oblivious. I figured you were with Magnus or something with how much time you guys spend together.” Jace shook his head.

 

“Magnus and I have a strictly… physical relationship. Only when it’s needed do we do anything. We have never dated and never will.” The knowledge of Jace and Magnus caused Alec’s chest to tighten, though he didn’t know why. Jace wasn’t his. Hell, Alec wasn’t even sure he wanted the blond. So why did the tugging on his heart make him consider otherwise?

 

******

 

After four outfit changes, one fashion obsessed Magnus, and an hour and a half of arguing over winter or fall colours later, Alec and Jace finally made their way out to the subway. Alec was dressed in a nice dark blue blazer with matching pants, his tan dress shoes and white shirt made the outfit pop, and Alec was extremely uncomfortable. 

 

“Is this necessary?” He asked, pulling on the collar again. “The suit thing. Couldn’t we have worn something else?”  Jace smiled softly and took Alec’s hand leading him towards the subway. 

 

“Well, to visit the subway station we won’t have to, but where we go after I’m afraid will.”  Walking down the stairs side by side, Alec noticed the confidence that Jace had. The powerful gate, the strong shoulders. Though he was shorter than Alec by a couple of inches, anyone could see that Jace was the one in charge. Sliding his subway card, Jace walked through before swiping it again for Alec, causing the brunet to blush. 

 

The ride to the exit was fairly short compared to what Alec was used to. He’d made a few trips up to Columbia to visit Simon and to see how his route would look. When they called for their stop, Jace got up, grabbing Alec’s hand again to walk out of the subway. Alec couldn’t help but notice the rough calluses on his hands.  

 

When Jace saw the man that he’d scheduled the tour for he pulled Alec closer, trying to protect him from whoever the man was. 

 

“Mr. Herondale.” The older man shook Jace’s hand and Alec made a move to do the same, only to be held back by Jace’s strong grip. The move didn’t seem to go unnoticed by the guide and he smiled tightly before continuing. “Follow me.”  He took the pair down towards the old station, the green tiles still shining even after almost a century of being closed down. 

 

“This is the old city hall subway station,” the guide began. “It was opened in 1904 as a showpiece of the subway, but it was too small and it was closed in 1945.” Alec tuned out the guide as he imagined living back in the 1940s. When WWII was still raging and the city was a very different place. He looked at the glass on the ceiling, the beautiful reflections they cast on the ground due to the light. Feeling Jace tug on his shirt, he turned back to Jace looking at him quizzically. 

 

“You okay?” He asked, looking concerned. Alec nodded. 

 

“The nerd in me is having a field day.” Alec responded. Jace laughed and pulled him closer walking with the guide towards the end of the platform. 

 

The tour itself only took about 20-30 minutes and when Alec took his first breath of fresh air after coming out of the tunnel, he smiled and looked over to the guide. “Thank you,” he said earnestly. “It was amazing and one of the most beautiful sites in New York. It’s a shame they have to keep it under lock and key.” The man went to speak but after glancing at Jace, he nodded before walking away. 

 

“You don’t have to be rude,” Alec said as they started walking. 

 

“That man isn’t a good man,” Jace replied. “There’s a reason he owed me a favor.” Alec frowned staring at Jace. 

 

“Why do I get this feeling there’s a huge part of my brother and your life that I don’t know about?” He questioned. “I don’t even know what you do?” Jace laughed and shook his head.

 

“I’m head of security for Magnus’s club, Pandemonium. I do all of the background checks for the bartenders, manage and schedule the security for entrance and VIP. It’s mostly a lot of paperwork, but I can do a lot of it from my phone, so I’m only there a couple nights a week.” Alec nodded. 

 

“I didn’t know that Magnus owned a club,” he said slowly. Jace laughed. 

 

“Why would you? You’re not 21, and you don’t really seem like the clubbing type anyway.” At the word clubbing, Alec’s face contorted into a grimace. 

 

“Yeah… definitely not my scene. Too many people, too loud of music, drunk guys trying to hit on me… or worse, drunk girls.” Jace threw his head back in laughter causing Alec to frown. “What? Drunk girls are the worst. They like to call me pretty.” 

 

“That’s because you are pretty,” Jace responded. “In the most masculine way possible, I swear.” As Alec went to pull away, Jace stopped him. “We’re here,” he stated, pointing up to the very expensive restaurant. 

 

“No,” the teen automatically replied. “I’m not going in there… It’s too… Fancy.” Jace looked at Alec perplexed as Alec continued. “I’m not… Look Jace. I’m not ‘fancy dinners at expensive restaurants’. I’m the guy you take to the comic book shop to look for rare collector issues. I’m the guy you take hiking and swimming. I really, really appreciate the fact that you went through the trouble of picking out a fancy place to eat, but I’d much rather have a burger from a diner that costs $6 than a fancy steak that’s way more expensive.” Jace let his shoulders sag in relief before removing his sport coat. 

 

“Thank fuck,” he said as he undid his tie. “No offence, I would have had no problems taking you there, but… How about we get a sandwich from a place nearby I know and then play a game of laser tag.” Alec nodded and smiled. 

 

“That sounds much more my speed.” 

 

****

 

As they walked towards a deli called Frank’s, Jace told Alec about growing up in the city. He’d been born there, met Magnus in pre-school, raised by an abusive father and ran away into the Marines when he was 17, having gotten out last year. 

 

“I caught up with Magnus shortly after he moved back to the city and we reconnected. When I got out, he decided it was best for me to utilise my skills in a… more productive way,” he stated. Alec nodded. 

 

“Apparently, when I was three and my sister was just an infant, my dad killed my mom and tried to sell me and my sister, Izzy, to some crime lord in Asia. They’d drugged us and had gotten us on the boat when the authorities found us. We were placed in foster care and then Magnus joined when I was 11.” Jace nodded, pulling Alec tighter and pressing a kiss to his hair. Magnus’s choices made a lot more sense to Jace, though he wouldn’t dare speak of it to Magnus or Alec. 

 

“Come on, down this way.” Jace said smiling as he walked through an alleyway. Alec was about to protest but a deep feeling within him made him realize that Jace wouldn’t take him somewhere dangerous. Jace wouldn’t even let him talk to someone dangerous. 

 

When they’d made it down the alley, Jace pulled Alec into a small little corner deli. Alec could tell by the colour of the green paint that this place had been around for a while. While to most it would seem like this small hole-in-the-wall was rundown, but simply by the smile on Jace’s face, Alec recognised what this place was to Jace. It was home. 

 

“Herondale!” Came a voice from the back. After some pots rattling and a few choice cuss words, a large man came out from the kitchen, arms open wide for a hug. While Alec stepped slightly behind Jace, the older male dropped Alec’s hand and went in for the hug. 

 

“Charlie! It’s been way too long.” The old man - Charlie- smiled and nodded. 

 

“Haven’t seen you since you and Magnus showed up last year… I’m missing my kids grow up!” Seeing Alec for the first time Charlie stepped closer to Jace, who never looked more relaxed. 

 

“So, who’s this?” The cook stage whispered. 

 

“I’m… Alec, Alec Bane.” Charlie stepped away from Jace.  

 

“So you must be Alexander.. Magnus speaks highly of you. Adopted brother, correct?” Alec looked at Jace nervously. 

 

“Hey Char, do you think you can grill us up two of your famous sandwiches to go? I texted Mark and he’s got the center shut down for us. We’re gonna go play laser tag.” Charlie rolled his eyes before looking at Alec. 

 

“Be careful with this one. He never plays fair.” Alec smiled and looked at Jace who was honestly offended. 

 

“Rude! I do not cheat! You just can’t help it that you can’t aim to save your life.” Charlie laughed and threw the towel over his shoulder before walking back into the kitchen. 

 

“Two specials for the happy couple,” he called out. Alec went to protest but Jace shook his head. 

 

“Just let him think what he wants. Trust me, it’s better that way.” 

 

*******

 

Jace and Alec ate on their way to the laser arena, the food filling their stomachs. When they walked into the arena, Alec noticed that no one else was there. “Jace, aren’t there supposed to be like kids running around and stuff?” He asked. 

 

“There are, usually, but they’re not open yet and I asked him to stay closed for a little while. Figured we could go against each other.” Alec seemed to accept it and the two made their way into the locker rooms. Both men quickly shoved their jackets into cubbies and began putting on the vests. “You’re an archer, right?” Alec nodded and Jace tossed him a gun. “Good, that means you’ll have a chance against me.” Alec’s eyes quirked and before he put on the glasses that the man had given him. 

 

“Oh, you’re on.” Without another word, Alec sprinted out of the locker room and into the arena. It was dark, with just movie floor lighting and black light to guide their way. Alec quickly made his way to the other end of the arena. Looking around, he climbed up one of the obstacles and smirked, camping out up there. He didn’t know if he was cheating. To be honest, he had no how to play laser tag, but as he saw the slight hint of movement below him Alec jumped down behind Jace and shot him in the back. 

 

With a quick turn, Jace swiped Alec’s legs out from beneath him causing the younger male to land on his back. When Jace was sure he wouldn’t pop back up, he pinned the lean archer to the ground. “You’re not supposed to climb on the obstacles,” Jace whispered. “It’s bad for them.”  Alec smirked and looked around. 

 

“Who’s going to stop me?” He questioned defiantly. It was new, Alec showing anything other than pure acceptance and the tenseness of Alec’s jaw set Jace alight. Without thinking, Jace pushed Alec’s hands over his head, keeping them together with just his thumb and middle finger, before leaning down. Instead of going for his lips, Jace pressed a kiss to Alec’s neck, licking and sucking softly, leaving a mark on the boy, claiming him as his own. Alec whimpered slightly which caused the Marine to sit back a bit, overcome by the beauty that was in front of him.

 

Leaning forward, Jace finally placed a kiss on Alec’s lip. Both moving at a relaxed, pace, not wanting it to end. When Jace finally pulled back, he groaned at Alec’s appearance. “Trust me Alec… You could take the world and not a single soul would even try to stop you.” 


	3. Beside Me in the Shallow Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! This story is moving so quickly! Once again thank you to my AMAZING Beta Thatnerdemily. She’s awesome! Go check her out! Also, if you want to know about updates to the story, ask questions, or want to bring something to my attention, you can message me on tumblr at TrashforAleclightwood!

Summer was passing quickly and before he knew it, Alec was welcoming the end of July to the city. Wiping down one of the counters, Alec smiled as he saw Jace, head hunched over his phone. 

 

“You know, when you told me you guys weren’t dating, I believed you. But I’m going to ask again. Is he your boyfriend?” Alec looked at Clary, shrugging. 

 

“Yes? No? I’m not sure. We have dates and make out and stuff, but we’ve not exactly spelled out this relationship.” Clary nodded and looked back at the blond. 

 

“I think it’s safe to say that he cares about you… a lot.” Noticing the book bag next to Jace, she frowned. “Is he going somewhere?” Alec smiled and nodded. 

 

“Yeah, after 2 months of begging, I’m finally getting on his death contraption. We’re going out to Long Island to see the lighthouse.” Clary smiled brightly. 

 

“Get out of here, then!” She encouraged. “Your shift is almost over, it’s slow. You should go and have fun before you start school.” Alec looked at the clock and Jace before untying his apron and putting it on the hook. Leaning down, he gave Clary a quick peck on the cheek. 

 

“You’re the best boss ever,” he said quickly before walking over to Jace to grab his clothes. “Clary let me off early. Are you wearing jeans to the beach?” He joked causing Jace to shake his head. 

 

“Nope, but I’m not wearing shorts on the train. Who knows what I could catch.”  Alec rolled his eyes before he began digging his nails into the skin between his index finger and thumb. 

 

“I was actually thinking... We’ve known each other since the beginning of June and you haven’t died yet. So maybe… we could take… the bike?” Jace’s smile lit up the coffee shop as he grabbed the bag and Alec’s hand, dragging him towards the bathroom. 

 

“No sex in public places!” Clary called. Jace flipped her off jokingly as he pulled Alec inside the single stall bathroom. Once the door was closed, Jace pushed Alec against the door causing Alec to moan into the kiss Jace had pressed to his lips. 

 

“Jace,” Alec gasped. “Jace… come on... not where I work,” he whispered. Jace sighed as he pulled back, letting Alec push away from the door. 

 

“Later,” Jace replied, trying to get his breathing under control. “Now we go to the beach.” 

 

******

 

Alec stood outside his apartment, staring at Jace’s motorcycle. “Alec, come on, I promise it’s not going to bite you. I might but that’s for later.” Alec glared at him as he looked at the bike again. 

 

“Don’t rush me, okay?” Jace held up his hands in surrender.

 

“I’m just saying, you’re safe with me. I’ve been riding a motorcycle since I was old enough to hold on.” Placing his helmet on his lap, he held out his hand for Alec to take. “Trust me, I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you.” Alec sighed before taking his hand and awkwardly straddling the bike. When it shifted, the teen quickly latched his arms around Jace, squeezing his chest against the blond’s back. The movement caused Jace to throw his head forward with laughter. “Come on, we should get going before it gets dark.” Turning the bike on, Jace sighed in relief, shoving his helmet on his head then looking over his shoulder.  “Hold tight,” he yelled watching as Alec put his own helmet on before speeding off down the street. Alec squeezed tighter, eyes forced shut and his face contorted in fear. When they got to the end of the street Jace pulled over and got off the bike causing Alec to stumble. 

 

“Jace, this isn’t the beach,” Alec stated. 

 

“You’re terrified of this bike,” he replied. “It’s at least a two hour drive to Montauk. You’re going to have a panic attack before we get there if you’re not relaxed.” Alec looked down at the bike he was still straddling. “Alec… we don’t have to do this. We can take the train. It’s only 11 we’ll still have plenty of time before it gets dark if we take the train… I’d rather have you comfortable on a train for three hours than uncomfortable on a bike for two.” 

 

“I want to,” Alec said softly. “I want to ride with you… it’s just… this thing goes very, very fast, and there’s absolutely nothing stopping us getting crushed if we get in a car accident or if we hit something and that’s absolutely terrifying.” Jace took a step forward, taking his helmet off and tucking it under his arm. 

 

“But none of that is ever going to happen, okay? I’ve got you. Has there ever been a time that we were together you felt unsafe?” Jace waited for a reply and soon, Alec was shaking his head under the helmet. “Okay, so you need to trust me that this is going to be the same. I’d give my life to protect yours, Alec.” Alec was still for another moment before a nod came. 

 

Jace slid his helmet back on before getting back on the bike. The blond noticed that Alec’s grip was much looser this time. Still tight enough that he wouldn’t slip off, but light enough that Jace didn’t fear the boy’s mental health. Starting the bike up again Jace took off towards the 495. 

 

******

When the bike finally pulled up to the lighthouse, Jace parked his bike and Alec slid off quickly, legs sore from being unused to the position for so long. Taking his helmet off, he turned to Jace who had dismounted the bike as well and took his own helmet off. 

 

“Well.. we didn’t die,” Alec said happily. “Though, I think that semi driver was trying.” Jace laughed and shook his head, locking their helmets to his bike. 

 

“Alec, he was three lanes over. There’s literally no way he could have hit us.” Stepping up to him, Jace leaned in, pressing a kiss to Alec’s lips. “You did amazing. Now, let’s relax and enjoy the lighthouse. We can get a spot at the beach, too, and get in the cold water.” Alec rolled his eyes and started walking towards the line for the lighthouse. Jace quickly caught up to him, interlocking their fingers together. 

 

As they waited in line, Jace kept their fingers connected, playing with Alec’s nimble digits. Alec looked down at them as Jace smiled. “You know, you’re kinda cute when you cling to me,” Jace said as Alec slapped his arm with his free hand. 

 

“Rude… you’re a really good rider, but holy shit, don’t worry about me having one of those. No, thank you.” Jace laughed and shook his head as he used his free hand to reach up towards Alec’s face. 

 

“As long as you ride with me, I’m okay with that.” The line moved, breaking up the tender moment, but Alec could still feel the warmth on his cheek.  

 

“Till the end of the world.”  Someone behind them cleared their throats causing Jace to turn, instantly on alert. When Alec turned as well, it was to an older couple, the woman’s white hair peeking out from her hat. While the man looked uncomfortable, the woman smiled softly at them. 

 

“I just wanted to say you two are adorable,” she said, patting her husband’s arm. “Aren’t they adorable, honey?” The man looked at them before smiling. 

 

“Yes, honey, they’re very adorable. They remind me of our grandson and his partner, but do you have to tell every couple you see that they’re adorable?” The man was sincere, the embarrassment of having to talk to someone seemingly the only issue he had with the conversation. “Can we leave the poor kids alone now?” Alec smiled brightly and took a step closer to Jace, letting the older male protectively wrap his arms around him. 

 

“Thanks,” he muttered, trying to be loud enough the couple heard. 

 

“He’s trying to say thanks but he’s adorably awkward. Please forgive him,” Jace said, trying to hold back a laugh. “Have a great visit.” Moving Alec towards the front of the line, he broke out into laughs. “You okay?” He asked, the concern evident but the smile never leaving his face. 

 

“Yeah… that’s just really embarrassing… I’ve never had anyone do that before.” Jace shrugged before letting his hands rest on Alec’s hips. 

 

“Well… we are pretty damn cute.” 

 

*****

 

When the two finally made it to the beach the sun was just starting its downward descent and Jace figured they had about two hours to swim. Laying their towels out Alec stripped his t-shirt off, leaving him only in his swim trunks. 

 

“Last one in is a rotten egg!” He yelled, sprinting off into the water. Jace laughed and watched as the teen sprinted to the waterline, taking two steps into the water and then jumping back, a startled cry escaping his lips. “It’s chilly!” He said after a second. Jace slowly stripped off his shirt, stretching the muscles in his back before following Alec’s footsteps. 

 

“Well, yeah, what did you expect?” Jace asked, taking Alec’s hand again. Feeling something vibrate in his pocket he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. “Fuck.. I forgot I had this.. I’m gonna go stash it in the bike really fast, alright?” Alec nodded as Jace walked up to the bike, making sure to check on Alec. Taking a glance at his phone, he saw it was Magnus with just two words. ‘Call me’. Glancing back at Alec again, he looked for anyone around that could listen and dialled his number. 

 

“Jace?” Magnus asked instead of a greeting. 

 

“Yeah. What’s up, boss?” Jace wrapped his free hand around his chest, trying to keep as quiet as possible. 

 

“Another threat. This time they had his name. You’re with him every time he leaves the apartment, correct?” Jace did a quick turn to check on his charge. 

 

“Yeah... I’m always with him unless he’s with Simon and then I usually try to tag along.”  

 

“24/7 protection. I don’t care if we have to pull Hodge from Pandemonium. I’ve already got three people on Isabelle. If you can’t be there, Hodge should be. If anything happens to him...” Jace sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

 

“Mags. Nothing is going to happen to him, okay? You’ve known me for how long? When have I ever let you down? Especially with something like this.” Turning fully to watch Alec, he couldn’t help but let the muscles quirk one side of his lips into a smile. “Alec’s special… I’ve got him.”  Without a goodbye, Magnus hung up, no doubt trusting his best friend to guard his family. Jace stared at the phone for a moment before pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn’t expect to get attached when he took the job. 

 

Shoving his phone in his bag and locking it again, Jace made his way down to the beach, smiling when he saw Alec floating just out of reach. Wading in, Jace took Alec’s hand and kicked up his feet, letting himself float as well. 

 

******

 

When the sun had started setting over the horizon, Jace guided them back home. As the motorcycle pulled into its usual spot, Jace turned the bike off and removed his helmet, hair wild and still slightly damp from the water. Alec dismounted and took off the helmet, much calmer on the ride home than the ride there. Looking up at the building, Alec sighed. The lights were all off on the top floor, meaning that Magnus wasn’t home yet again. 

 

“Do you want to come up?” Alec asked. “Maybe watch a movie or something?” As much as Jace wanted to, he knew that Raj, the doorman and security on Magnus’s payroll, would be enough. For now, he needed to work out a schedule and planning system with Hodge for Alec’s safety. 

 

“Rain check? Magnus texted me earlier and I have to do stuff down at Pandemonium, but I can be back in a few hours?” Alec smiled and nodded. 

 

“I’ll be awake, I’m off tomorrow.” Jace smiled, getting off the bike and placing his helmet on the seat. Turning back to Alec, he pressed a kiss to his lips that had both wanting for more. 

 

“I love you,” Alec whispered. “I don’t know if it’s crazy or too soon, fuck, you’re not even my boyfriend, but.. I do. I’ve never felt this way before.” Jace’s jaw tensed and he looked into Alec’s eyes, trying to find any hint of a lie. When he found none, he leaned in, kissing Alec’s lips again, this time using his strength to close the gap between them until they were flush against each other. 

 

“I love you too,” he said softly. “And I don’t want anyone else. Boyfriend sounds cheesy, but if that’s what you want to call me, I won’t get upset.” The teen smiled and Jace returned the gesture, rubbing his nose softly against Alec’s. 

 

“I love you, you overgrown nerd,” the blond whispered. 

 

“I love you more.” 


	4. The Sun is Shining on Us Still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Chapter 4! Thanks to my AMAZING Beta Thatnerdemily who helped me with the smut in this chapter and making it sexy because when I wrote it... it was not. Go check out her work because it’s amazing!!! 
> 
> As I mentioned above there is smut in this chapter. I have marked it so that if you don’t want to read you don’t have to, but it’s pretty... leafy. See you guys soon!

As July bled into August, Alec knew that with school starting soon, his time with Jace would become more limited. Homework would replace Netflix, all nighters would replace long nights on the couch. So when Jace suggested a trip back home before classes started, the brunet jumped at the chance. 

 

Rolling out of bed, Alec rubbed his eyes, taking a look around the room. Little hints of Jace were everywhere. The sock he left a couple of days ago, one of his shirts hanging off the chair. It caused the teen to smile. He’d never been this happy before in his life. 

 

Walking out into the living room Alec was surprised to see Magnus, wrapped in a robe, looking at a bunch of spreadsheets. When his brother saw he was awake, they were quickly tucked beneath some books. “Alexander!” Magnus said happily. “Good morning. You’re up very early for not having work today.”  Alec looked down at his phone and saw that it was 4:30AM. 

 

“Yeah, um, Jace and I are heading back to Plattsburgh… I want to introduce him to Kyle and Trisha.” Magnus was always busy when Alec was free and the teen looked at Magnus with anticipation, not sure what his big brother would say. 

 

“Ah... yes. Jace and you have grown close this summer. You care about him?” Alec couldn’t help but let a little smile form on his lips. 

 

“Yeah… he’s amazing, I feel… alive when I’m with him. Like I can do anything and no matter what he’s going to be there to encourage me. And I wanna do the same thing for him. He has this smile when he talks about his bike or that stupid tv show he likes. And it makes me want to do anything to keep that smile there forever.” Alec blushed causing Magnus to laugh. 

 

“You’ve got it bad for my best friend, haven’t you?” He asked, giving Alec a calculated look. “I think it’s good for both of you. I approve.”  Alec stepped closer to his brother and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. 

 

“Thanks,” Alec said by Magnus’s ear. “It means a lot. Especially since I feel bad. He was your best friend first.” Magnus waved Alec off, sticking the pencil behind his ear. 

 

“My best friend and my brother are happy. I couldn’t have handpicked two better people for each other.” Feeling his phone vibrate, Alec looked down to see a text from Jace. 

 

“He’s here, I have to go get ready.” Magnus opened his mouth, but Alec was already back in his room, preparing for the long ride they had ahead.

 

******

 

When Alec saw Jace sitting sideways on his bike waiting for him, the smile on his face grew. Adjusting his backpack on his shoulder, he stepped between Jace’s thighs, pressing a kiss on his lips. 

 

“Hey,” Jace whispered, his hands falling to their normal place on Alec’s hips. “I missed you last night,” the blond admitted, nuzzling his face into Alec’s shoulder. “I hate when I have to work the club. Rather be with you.” Alec blushed before kissing Jace’s lips again. 

 

“I’d rather you be with me, too, but it’s your job and I understand. You ready to meet Kyle and Trisha?” He asked grabbing the extra helmet from Jace and slipping it on his head. Jace took the moment to appreciate how Alec looked with the lifesaving device on his head. Grabbing the helmet lightly, he pushed a few strands of Alec’s growing hair out of his face. 

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Alec laughed and straddled the bike, wrapping his arms around Jace, stabilising them both as Jace adjusted himself to ride. “Hopefully we’ll be out of the city before rush hour starts.” Alec bumped his helmet lightly onto Jace’s. He was ready. 

 

***** 

 

About 15 minutes outside of Plattsburgh, Jace pulled over next to a diner for breakfast. After the two had dismounted and took off their gear, Jace wrapped his hand around Alec’s, unable to let him go. “So, is this your first time around here?” Alec asked, excited to go to Luke’s diner again. Jace nodded and held the door open for Alec to slip inside. 

 

Almost immediately, Jace was met with the smell of good food and a very happy Alec. Unlike Charlie’s, this seemed to be a place of pure joy and innocence that Alec had experienced growing up. When a large man came up to the front, he smiled brightly at Alec. 

 

“A! Where’s Si?” The man asked, grabbing two sets of silverware and looking at Jace. “I’ll be with you in a moment, sir,” he told the blond. Alec laughed a little and took Jace’s hand again. 

 

“Si’s actually not here, Luke. This is Jace, my boyfriend.” Luke looked at the blond a second, sizing him up and for the first time Jace actually felt nervous, that someone wouldn’t think he was good enough for Alec. After a few more seconds a bright smile graced Luke’s lips and and he held out his hand, which Jace took. 

 

“Nice to meet you, Jace, right? I’m Lucian, but everyone calls me Luke. Welcome to Plattsburgh. Let’s get you your normal seat, A.” The two followed the imposing man to a booth in the back. Jace took the seat so his back was against the wall letting Alec sit across from him. 

 

“I’ll be out to get your order soon, Jace. Your usual A?” Alec nodded before turning his attention back to Jace. The blond looked at Alec and smiled. 

 

“I’ll just have whatever he’s having,” Jace said handing the menu back to Luke. The older male laughed. 

 

“Okay, two Alec specials coming right up.” Jace raised an eyebrow at the name and Alec blushed. 

 

“Simon and I started coming here when Magnus left for the city. I’d always order 2 pancakes, 3 slices of sausage, 3 slices of bacon, 2 eggs over easy and a glass of Milk.  Which wasn’t on the menu. So Luke created the Alec special just for me. Simon has one too. Granted, we came here every day for about 5 months. I’m pretty sure he got tired of writing it down.” Jace laughed brightly and looked into Alec’s eyes. 

 

“I love you,” he said, changing the subject. Alec linked their feet together under the table and smiled. 

 

“I love you, too.” 

 

******

 

When the bill was paid, Alec and Jace got back on the bike, driving the short distance to Alec’s childhood home. Pulling up next to it, Jace noticed the white picket fence and his heart sank. He couldn’t ever give this to Alec. Jace knew he’d never be happy with a simple life. 

 

“Well... this is it,” Alec said as he got off the bike. “Home sweet foster home.” He paused for a second. “I mean… they gave Izzy and I a place to stay and treated us and Magnus like their own, but... It wasn’t home, you know?” He leaned into Jace. “You feel like home, this feels like… someone else’s life. I can’t explain it.” Jace smiled softly and wrapped an arm around Alec’s waist.

 

“Come on. Let’s meet your parents,” he whispered. Leading the teen up to the front door, he went to knock when it flung open revealing a female version of Alec. Shorter by about a foot and obviously younger, Jace instantly knew that this must be Isabelle. The girl lit up when she saw Alec, jumping into his arms and pulling him into a hug. 

 

“Alec!” She cried. Alec let go of Jace to wrap his arms around his baby sister, getting lost in her arms. 

 

“Hey Iz,” he whispered. “I’ve missed you.” Pulling back, he looked past her, trying to spot Kyle or Trisha. “Are Kyle or Trisha home?” He questioned. Izzy smiled and nodded, taking her brother’s hand, but stopping when she realised Jace was with him. 

 

“Who’s this?” She asked. Alec smiled and looked back at Jace, nothing but love and adoration shining through. 

 

“Um… Izzy, this is Jace. My boyfriend.” Izzy looked between the two of them before another squeal and the teen girl was launching herself at Jace. 

 

“Finally! I thought he’d never get a boyfriend… let alone a hot one like you.” Alec frowned and Jace laughed. 

 

“Isabelle, be nice to Alexander’s friend,” a soft soothing voice came from behind her causing Jace to turn his attention to a small red headed woman. Straightening up, he cleared his throat and held out his hand. 

 

“Hello, ma’am, I’m Jonathan Christopher Herondale, but everyone calls me Jace,” he said. Alec quirked an eyebrow before looking at his mom. The woman took his hand and gave it a shake before turning back to her children. 

 

“Hey Trish,” he said, pulling her into a hug. It was a sore spot for everyone that Alec didn’t call them mom and dad, but Alec just couldn’t do it. He didn’t want to associate the people who raised them with the monsters that tried to sell them. 

 

“Alexander,” she said. “I’ve missed you. How’s the city been treating you?” Alec looked at Jace and smiled. 

 

“It’s been great honestly. School starts in a couple of days.” 

 

“Good, good! Your father is still at work unfortunately, but if you don’t have plans, maybe you can stay for dinner?” Alec looked at Jace who nodded. 

 

“Sure! We’re going to go up to one of the preserves for some hiking, but we can be back by dark.” Trisha smiled and nodded. 

 

“Of course… Have fun and be safe!” 

 

*****SMUT STARTS HERE******

 

After the short visit home, Alec and Jace got back on the bike to head towards the preserve. As the bike took off, Alec wrapped his arms around Jace, letting them fall on the soft of his stomach. Smirking slightly, Alec slipped a hand under Jace’s shirt, trailing his fingers across the blond’s abs. 

 

“Alec...” Jace warned, falling on deaf ears. “Alec…. Don’t flirt with me right now.” Alec smirked as he slid his hand lower, trailing a fingertip along the hardness already forming in Jace’s pants. Alec could feel Jace’s breathing labor as he ran the finger up the zipper of his pants, letting it rest on the button keeping them closed. Jace could feel his resolve disappearing, torn between wanting Alec to stop and wanting his touch. Alec could sense his conflict and decided to make the decision for him, slipping his hand under his waistband before wrapping his hand around Jace’s growing length. “Alec!” He yelled trying not to lose control of the bike. The teen giggled into his shoulder as he slowly began stroking the older male. Looking around, Jace found a road leading towards a trail and turned off, barely managing to keep the bike up as they drove through the woods. Turning back, Jace couldn’t see the road and immediately stopped, forcing Alec’s hand to stop its assault. 

 

Getting off the bike, Jace ripped his helmet off and stared angrily at the teen. When Alec took his own helmet off, Jace yanked him from the bike and pushed him until his back was up against the nearest tree. Suddenly, instead of anger, Alec only saw desire in Jace’s mismatched eyes. 

 

“I told you not to flirt with me,” he demanded before pressing a kiss to Alec’s lips. Pulling at Alec’s shirt, he broke just long enough to tear the offensive object off his boyfriend’s body. Looking down at Alec’s now bare torso, Jace began kissing and sucking along the toned body. His lips trailed to his neck before licking a path down his chest and stomach. Dropping to his knees Jace fiddled with the button of Alec’s pants before flipping it open.  “Fuck, Alec,” he whispered as he pulled Alec’s long member out of his boxers. Without another word, he dived in, tracing his tongue along the underside of Alec’s cock. 

 

“Jace,” Alec panted, running a hand through Jace’s hair. Immediately Jace pulled back, eliciting a whine from the younger man’s lips at the loss of contact. Jace smirked as he stood up,  pushing Alec’s hands over his head.

 

“Leave them there,” he commanded, already sinking back down. Alec groaned and spread his legs wider, giving more room for Jace to get even closer. The blond smirked as he continued his assault on Alec’s member, sucking the whole length into his mouth and staring up at his boyfriend. He loved seeing Alec come apart, especially in the middle of the woods when they couldn’t hold back any longer. Jace placed one last lick on Alec’s cock, the sensation causing Alec to fly towards the edge. 

 

“Jace,” he begged. “Please… Want you…” Jace pulled off of Alec’s length, continuing to stroke him as he smirked. 

 

“Where do you want me, Alec?” He whispered. “Tell me what you want, baby.” Alec took a deep breath, hands still above his head. Jace marvelled at how well his boyfriend took his commands. A million ideas ran through his head as he watched Alec’s nails rake into the bark behind him.

 

“I want you inside me,” he whispered, his chest heaving as he tried to hold back the noises Jace was extracting. Jace smirked and stood up, hand never leaving Alec’s cock. 

 

“Yeah? You want me to bend you over my motorcycle and make you scream my name?” He asked. His smirk widened at Alec’s frantic nodding. “You can scream as loud as you want out here, baby, no one will hear you.” Alec cried out, not able to hold in his pleasure any longer.. “Yeah? We don’t have lube or condoms though baby… I’d tear you open.” Alec let the thought of Jace entering him raw consume him, another soft moan sneaking past his lips. 

 

“Bag,” he managed after a second. Jace quirked an eyebrow before releasing Alec. The teen hunched over, catching his breath as he was finally released from Jace’s pleasant torture. Jace walked over to the bag and when he unzipped it, laughter overtook him. He saw a box of condoms and a bottle of lube deep within and grabbed them as he made his way back over to Alec.

 

“You came prepared, didn’t you?” Jace walked back to Alec, grabbing his hands and turning him over so his face was pressed against the bark. “I’m going to make you fall apart, Alec,” he whispered huskily. “Come.” Without anymore talk, Jace led his boyfriend over to his bike.  “Hands on the bike. If you take them off, I’m going to stop and leave you like this till after we get back to the city,” he commanded. Alec nodded in agreement before Jace pulled the younger man’s pants to his ankles. Spreading his legs apart, Jace smirked at how willing Alec was to take whatever Jace gave to him. Dropping down to his knees again, he spread Alec’s cheeks, seeing Alec’s tight hole for the first time. Without thinking, the blond dove in, calmly pressing his tongue against the tight rim. 

 

“Fuck! Jace!” Alec cried, throwing his head back in pleasure. As Jace’s tongue pressed into him Alec felt himself losing grip on reality, fully immersing himself in the pleasure. Jace circled his tongue around Alec’s hole, basking in the unique taste that was Alec. His hands gripped tightly on Alec’s cheek, spreading them further apart for more access. The moans streaming from Alec’s mouth were travelling straight to Jace’s member and he knew he had to stop soon or risk embarrassing himself. After a few moments Jace pulled back, a wicked smile on his lips as he grabbed the bottle of lube and slowly began preparing his fingers. 

 

“If you need me to stop or slow down, let me know, okay?” He said, concern exuding from the words. Jace knew that this was the first time Alec had been touched by anyone and wanted him to be as comfortable as possible. Unable to speak, Alec nodded slowly, letting the biker know that he’d heard him. Seeing Alec consent, Jace slowly slid a finger into his boyfriend, eliciting a moan from both of them. “Fucking hell, Alec… you’re so fucking tight,” he commented, letting his finger slowly work itself in and out of the clenching hole. 

 

“Yours, only yours,” Alec murmured. By now, a thick sheen of sweat had formed over Alec’s brow, sweat dripping down his face and landing on the bike he was hunched over. Once Jace felt Alec was ready, he slipped another finger inside.  The intrusion caused Alec to moan, softly pressing his ass towards Jace’s fingers. After a few thrusts, Jace began properly opening Alec up, letting the teen get used to the foreign feeling of Jace’s fingers inside him before reaching in and pressing ever so slightly on his prostate. Stars flashed in Alec’s eyes as he let his head fall to the seat, digging his fingers into the leather. A feral cry of pleasure forcing its way out of his mouth. “Fuck… Jace.. Now! Need you now!” He demanded causing the blond to laugh. 

 

Slipping his fingers out carefully, he watched as Alec’s hole clenched around nothing, causing the brunet to groan in frustration. He knew he wasn’t going to last long and wanted nothing more than to feel Jace inside of him. Hearing a condom wrapper rip, Alec spread his legs even wider, bending down so his elbows rested on the short bike. Jace quickly wrapped the condom around himself before lining himself up with Alec’s hole. 

 

“You sure about this?” Jace asked before they reached the point of no return. Alec nodded quickly, unable to form words himself. Alec turned his head around as much as he could and signalled for Jace to kiss him, Jace gladly accepting before placing his member back at Alec’s entrance.

 

As Jace pressed in, Alec grimaced, the feeling of the large head much different than Jace’s nimble fingers. Jace took his time, pressing into Alec inch by inch until he was seated in him fully. Giving him a minute to relax, Jace took the time to caress Alec’s body, letting him get used to him. He ran his hands softly over Alec’s back before resting them on his hips, gripping harder than he intended as he tried to hold himself off from thrusting mercilessly into the teen. After a few moments he felt Alec press back against him, the silent sign to move. 

Without being told, Jace slowly pulled out, setting an easy pace for Alec as he pressed in, making sure to hit that bundle of nerves on every stroke. “Fuck… Alec,” he moaned, fingers digging into the taller man’s hips, leaving crescent shaped marks and drawing drops of blood. For Alec, the pace seemed glacial and soon he pushed back so he could meet Jace’s thrusts. 

 

“Not gonna… too soon,” he tried to get out causing Jace to smile. Reaching around he slowly began to stroke Alec’s cock in time with his thrusts. 

 

“Come for me,” Jace told him, stroking Alec over the edge. The steady stream of Alec covered Jace’s bike, the look of it causing Jace to close his eyes in pleasure. As Alec came, he clenched around Jace’s cock, sending the blond over the edge, filling the condom. 

 

When Jace came down, he slowly slid out of his partner, breathing laboured and legs still shaking. Softly, he grabbed one of his extra shirts and cleaned Alec and his bike up as best as he could, pulling his pants back up before moving Alec to the forest floor. 

 

“Fuck,” Alec said, moving his sweaty hair from his forehead. Jace smirked as he wrapped his arms around him. 

 

“Yeah.. Fuck we did,” Jace replied, placing a kiss on his forehead, Jace let Alec relax for a moment, basking in the afterglow as a thought popped into his head, one that scared and excited the blond at the same time. 

 

‘ _ I can’t wait to marry you.’  _


	5. And the Wind is So Icy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Two chapters in 1 day? Well, here’s the deal friends. I’m going to be away from my computer all day tomorrow. So I won’t be able to upload. I decided I’d rather give you 2 chapters today than just skip a day and give you two chapters tomorrow. 
> 
> Also I would like to as always point out Thatnerdemily for being amazing and betaing like a CHAMP two chapters in a single day. 
> 
> So we’re nearing the last part of the story. 2 more chapters and then an epilogue to wrap everything up. We get little teases and answer some questions that I know you guys have been asking... but next chapter... hold onto your butts.. It’s about to get wild!

Alec woke to the sound of his 6AM alarm and groaned as he rolled over, burying his head in Jace’s neck. “Why did I take 8AM classes?” He asked groggily. Jace laughed softly, wrapping his arms around Alec, keeping him warm in the September air. 

 

“Hmm… you should skip. It’s your birthday after all. Happy birthday, babe.” Alec blushed and snuggled in closer. 

 

“I don’t want it to be my birthday,” he responded. “Another year older.” Jace frowned and kissed the top of the boy’s head. 

 

“Yeah, but it’s the day you were born. It’s a day that we get to celebrate you coming to this world, coming to me.” Alec rolled his eyes and reached out, grabbing his phone and pulling up his email. Sending a quick message to his professors that he caught a horrible cold and would not be in class, he tossed his phone away curling back into his boyfriend. 

 

“Officially not going to class,” he whispered. “Just wanna spend all day in bed with you.” Jace shook his head as he slipped out from underneath Alec. As he went to grab his underwear from the floor, Alec laid back, enjoying the view. “Happy birthday to me,” he muttered. Jace turned, laughing slightly as he fixed the waistband before leaning over the bed and pressing a kiss to the teen’s lips. 

 

“Come on, I have something to show you,” Jace whispered. Alec frowned and slid out of bed, catching a fresh pair of underwear that Jace had thrown at his face. Slipping them on, he grabbed Jace’s shirt, throwing it over his body. “Oi!” Jace said, half mocking. “What am I supposed to wear?” Alec rolled his eyes and grabbed a clean shirt from the closet, throwing it back towards the male. 

 

“It’s my birthday, I can wear what I want… since apparently I have to wear clothes.” Stepping into his jeans, Alec ran a hand through his hair and turned to Jace. “Now, what does my amazing boyfriend feel the need to show me at 6AM?” 

 

Jace smiled and came up behind Alec, placing his hands over his eyes. “It’s a surprise.” Alec frowned and crossed his hands over his chest. 

 

“I hate surprises,” he replied. Jace laughed and walked Alec out of the room. When they got into the living room, Jace looked up at Magnus who had a cupcake with a candle lit, sitting in front of all the presents. Leaning down, Jace pressed a kiss to Alec’s shoulder.

 

“Happy birthday, baby,” he whispered, removing his hands from Alec’s eyes and smiling at the look of shock on his face. Magnus began singing happy birthday and Alec tried to smile through the off key song. When Magnus was in front of him and the song was finished, Alec leaned forward and blew the candle out. Jace and Magnus cheered as Alec did so and immediately he was herded to the couch. 

 

“Okay!” Magnus began. “So, first off since this is your first birthday in the city, I’m going to spoil you.” Alec made a motion to protest, but Magnus cut him off. “Nope. Alexander, you are going to sit there and enjoy this.” Alec held up his hands in surrender as Magnus placed a large wrapped box in his hands. Alec glared playfully up at Magnus as he slowly tore the wrapping paper off of the box. He opened it slightly, still remembering the time when Magnus was 16 and got Alec a box of fake snakes that jumped out at him. When the box opened and nothing jumped out, Alec furrowed his brow taking a look inside. A stark white helmet was nestled neatly in some paper, protecting it from damage. 

 

“A helmet?” Alec asked as he took it out of the box. While he loved the black helmet that he’d been wearing with Jace, this one looked custom made for him, with extra padding and a visor to keep his eyes safe. “Thanks Mags!” He said putting the helmet down and pulling his brother into a hug. “I love it. It’ll definitely keep me protected.” Jace smirked knowingly as Magnus pulled out another box. 

 

“Not done yet, Alexander...” He stated. Alec frowned looking up at Jace before taking the second package and unwrapping it. This box was much smaller than the other. It could practically fit in the palm of his hand. Opening it up, he frowned when the only thing in the box was a small key. Pulling it out, he looked at it, not quite making the connection. 

 

“Come on, babe,” Jace said smiling as he took his hand and began leading him towards the door. On his way, Magnus grabbed the helmet, tossing it to Jace who caught it one handed. The two made their way down the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator and Alec stared at the key in confusion. 

 

“Jace, this looks like your key,” he started. “But different…. you.. no,” he said as it clicked. Pushing out the front doorway, Alec looked to the street where a brand new Ducati motorcycle was sitting in Jace’s spot. “Jace that’s…” the blond laughed and handed the boy his helmet. 

 

“I’m extremely jealous that you got this bike, but because I love you, I’m going to teach you how to ride it instead of pouting.” Alec stared at the bike, mouth open and disbelief painted on his face. 

 

“Jace… this… this is too much,” he started but the blond shook his head, carefully placing the helmet on Alec’s head. 

 

“Nope… it’s yours. You deserve it, and it will save you hours getting to school every day. You don’t have to walk to work anymore, and we can go riding together... besides, it kind of goes with my gift.” Jace pulled out a piece of paper. Handing it over to Alec, the teen gasped when he saw what it was. 

 

“Jace, these aren’t even on sale yet. How did you?” Jace held up his hand. 

 

“Don’t worry about it. I figured we could leave two weeks early, spend some time riding around the country and then have an amazing weekend in California seeing all those comic book characters that you love and then we can come back before school.” Alec looked down at the confirmation for San Diego Comic Con. Reaching up, he pressed a kiss to Jace’s mouth before looking back at his bike. 

 

“I’m so going to die,” he whispered causing Jace to laugh. The brunet straddled the bike, looking at all of the bells and whistles, trying desperately to see what would turn the bike on. After about ten minutes, Alec looked at Jace who smiled and took the key and placing it in the ignition before getting on behind Alec. Taking his hands gently, he began pointing out the throttle and the break, mentioning the clutch just before Alec turned the bike on. 

 

“Alright, so slowly turn this handle to..” As Jace spoke, Alec listened intently. He turned the handle quickly, apparently not listening close enough. The bike took off causing the two to top and fall on their side. “Slowly,” Jace responded, trying not to laugh. “Very… very slowly.” Getting the bike up, they checked for scratches on the red paint as well as themselves before deciding that 6AM was too early for a bike lesson and made their way back in. 

 

“I promise I won’t almost kill us next time,” Alec said as he wiped the gravel from his arm. 

 

“It’s fine, Alec. I promise.” As they ascended to the penthouse, Alec laced his fingers with Jace’s, smiling softly when the older male looked at where they connected. 

 

“We should probably take a shower when we get up there,” Jace suggested. “And I mean.. have you heard about the water shortages in the world? I think it’s environmentally friendly to shower together.” Alec rolled his eyes as they walked in.  Seeing a nervous Magnus, Alec walked over and wrapped his arms around him again. 

 

“Thank you, Mags… it’s beautiful. Way too much, but I love it. Honestly.” Magnus smiled and followed suit, giving Alec a big hug before his phone rang. 

 

“I need to take this,” he muttered, looking at the caller ID. “Happy birthday Alexander. You deserve the world.” Walking into his bedroom, Alec turned back to Jace with a questioning look, causing the blond to shrug. 

 

”Do you want to have sex in the shower? Or am I going alone?” Alec looked at the door that Magnus went through before turning to Jace and pulling him close, pressing a kiss to his lips. A smirk formed on Jace’s face as he slowly walked them towards the bathroom, hands of both parties searching for skin. And as the door closed to the bathroom, Alec couldn’t help but think that this was the best birthday ever. 

 

*******

A few hours and multiple rounds of sex later, Jace watched as Alec slept peacefully beside him. Tucking a strand of hair behind Alec’s ear, the blond slowly got up and threw on the sweatpants that had become a permanent resident in Alec’s room. 

 

Striding over to Magnus’s door, he knocked three times to alert his boss who it was. He heard a quick “come in” and he slipped inside, closing the door immediately. 

 

“Jace!” Magnus said happily, eyes peering over a laptop. “This deal is getting dirty. Valentine wants six million more than what the Branwell’s are asking… it’s probably going to get rough.” Jace nodded, not really paying attention to what Magnus was saying. “So then I decided that I would ride my unicorn into Valentine’s office and tell him to suck my cock because that’s not going to happen and he puked rainbows into a fountain.” Jace nodded again causing Magnus to sigh and close his computer.  “What’s wrong, Jace?” He asked. “Because you’re clearly not listening to the bullshit that I just told you.” 

 

“You need to have someone else guard Alec,” he said softly, causing Magnus to frown. “He’s… I can’t think straight when I’m with him… I can’t promise… I’d protect him with my life, but I can’t… I can’t promise that my head will always be in it and he needs...” Magnus smiled sadly, getting up and stepping around his desk before leaning against it. 

 

“Love makes you blind,” he replied, a wistful look on his face. “I’ll see if Hodge can take over... He’ll trail you guys. Consider yourself relieved of Alexander duty… just be his boyfriend, he deserves that. Now, can you pay attention to Valentine and the Branwell’s and help me figure out how I’m going to keep them from killing each other without killing them first?” Jace smiled and nodded. 

 

“Yeah, sure. Though, I still say we just put a bullet between Valentine’s eyes and let the Branwell’s absorb everything anyway. That guy is a nightmare.” 

 

******

 

Alec woke to a cold bed. Leaning up, he looked around for Jace, but the blond was clearly not in the room. Checking his phone, he noticed that it was about noon, a much more reasonable time to be awake on his birthday. Rolling out of bed, he slipped his boxers back on before making his way over to the shirt he’d given Jace just to annoy him. As he reached out to the pile of clothing his fingers trailed along a cold metal object underneath. Curiosity got the better of him and Alec moved the clothes to find a Glock sitting there. Ice ran down Alec’s spine. The knowledge that Jace had a gun scared the shit out of him. Why would his loving and caring boyfriend need such a dangerous weapon and why the fuck would he bring it into Alec’s home? 

 

Storming out of the room, he made it to the living room just as Jace slipped out of Magnus’s office/bedroom. When Jace saw Alec, he smiled before taking note of the object in his right hand. 

 

“What the fuck is this Jace?” 


	6. I am Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check the tags as they’ve been updated! 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to the amazing Thatnerdemily for betaing this like a champ!! There’s only two chapters to go... wonder how this is all gonna turn out?

What the fuck is this, Jace?” Alec repeated. Jace looked at the gun and held up his hands in a non threatening manor. 

 

“Alec… I’ll tell you everything if you just put the gun down.” Alec looked at the gun and dropped it on the couch careful not to set it off. “Thank you… Alec, I swear it’s not...” Alec scoffed. 

 

“It’s not what it looks like? Pulling that shit with me, Jace? Seriously?” As Alec’s voice raised, Magnus came out to see what was going on, causing Alec to turn to him. “And you… What the fuck is going on with you?! I feel like I don’t even know my own brother anymore.” Magnus looked at Jace who nodded. 

 

“Alec, you’re right… we’ve been keeping you in the dark too long. But there are things that are better left unknown. It’s dangerous….” Alec shook his head. 

 

“No…You have 30 seconds to tell me what the fuck you’re doing with a gun or I’m walking out and leaving.” Jace sighed. 

 

“It’s for your protection...” Jace started. 

 

“Protection from what?!” Alec threw his hands up in frustration. 

 

“Protection from the people that want to hurt me through you,” Magnus said softly. “Jace is my best friend, Alec, but I also hired him to protect you so nothing would happen.” Alec looked at Jace, heart pounding and chest aching at the words. 

 

“You… your job was to protect me?” Alec repeated, tears forming in his eyes as he shook his head. “And you… You didn’t even have the decency to tell me what was going on? Is anything in my life even real?” Jace made a move towards him but Alec stepped back. “I’m going to Simon’s… Don’t follow me.” Walking into his room, Alec grabbed a couple changes of clothes and his school books. When he walked out Magnus and Jace were still talking, Jace looking upset. When Jace saw Alec with his bookbag, he made a step towards him causing Alec to shake his head. “Leave me alone, Jace,” he commanded. “I don’t ever want to see you again.” 

 

Without another word, Alec walked out of the apartment and towards the subway. Sending a quick text to Simon to let him know he was on his way, Alec bit his lip trying not to cry in public. His mind racing a million miles an hour, he didn’t notice the a shadowy figure descend the stairs behind him. Sliding his pass, he walked down the stairs and towards the trains. He was just about to get to the platform when a black hood covered his face and a wet cloth was pressed against his nose and mouth. Before Alec could even scream, he found himself losing consciousness. 

 

*****

 

Alec awoke some time later to an empty warehouse. He was tied to a chair and he internally cussed at the fact that he hadn’t noticed anyone following him. Looking around, he frowned when he only saw one guy with him.  “Ah… Alexander. We finally meet face to face. I’m sure you’re wondering why you’re here. So let me tell you. Your oh so high and mighty brother is trying to screw me out of six million dollars in a deal. He thinks just because he runs the east coast, he can screw anyone he wants out of their money.”  Alec looked at the man. He was older, definitely a businessman by the look of the suit he was wearing. 

 

“So, what’s the plan then?” Alec asked. “The big bad always tells the captive what they’re going to do and then I’ll manage to escape and you’ll die.”  The man laughed and shook his head. 

 

“This isn’t the movies, Alexander Bane. Or, should I call you Alexander Lightwood? Since that is your birth name.” Alec felt a shiver run down his back at the sound of his biological name. The man seemed to notice causing him to laugh. “Bane never told you did he? Interesting, I figured he’d have told you everything by now. You see your brother’s biological father is the one your dad tried to sell you too. And then his father sent you and your pretty little sister, Izzy, to such a lovely couple. People that would give you to him when you were old enough to be properly sold… Too bad he died before he could ship you off to China.” The man picked up a knife, placing a finger on the tip and smirking when it drew blood. “You have a way of changing people, Alexander… When your brother took over for his father, he made it very clear that human trafficking was a thing of the past for The Clave. All because of you.” 

 

Walking up next to Alec, the man placed the blade on his collarbone, trailing the blunt side of the blade around his neck. As he did so, Alec tried to struggle, tried to get his hands free to no avail. As the man watched him struggle, he laughed before digging the blade into Alec’s collar, eliciting a scream from the teen.  The man carved a large V into his skin, the pain causing Alec to pass out again. 

 

**** 

 

A few hours had passed and Simon still hadn’t seen or heard any hint from Alec. Grabbing his phone, he paced back in forth in his dorm room before hitting dial on the number he never thought he’d have to use. It rang twice before Magnus’s melodic voice picked up on the other side. “Magnus?” Simon asked, concerned. “Did Jace and Alec make up? He told me they had a huge fight and he was coming over, but he’s not here yet. I’m worried.” 

 

*****

 

Magnus hung up and looked at Jace, anger and fear tucked neatly behind the mask of the “High Warlock of Brooklyn”. He cleared his throat before looking down at all the information he had on Valentine Morgenstern. “I need you again,” Magnus stated, not looking up. “Valentine has Alec. I’m sure of it. That was Simon and Alec hasn’t been to his dorm room.” Jace stood up from the chair he was in and circled over to the paperwork on Magnus’s desk. Valentine owned more property in the city than they could realistically check before something were to happen. Using his military training, Jace started separating residential from commercial properties, focusing on the newest and oldest acquisitions.  Looking over them for a few minutes, he pulled three out. 

 

“These,” he stated. “These are the least likely to have police, civilian, or worker interference and are big enough to hold multiple people without anyone noticing.” Walking out of the room, he grabbed the gun Alec had left on the couch and tucked it in his waistband. “I’m going to get him,” he called before Magnus could protest. “Let your contacts know that Valentine just kidnapped the pen that signed his death certificate and if anyone gets in my way they will as well.” 

 

Without waiting for a response Jace walked out of the apartment, eyes focused on getting the man he loved back. 

 

******

 

When Alec came to, he was still tied to the chair, but this time a painful sting erupted from his chest. “Ah good, you’re awake. I was hoping you would be before we continued.” Alec looked up to see the same man, this time with a gun in his grip. 

 

“What do you even want from me?” Alec asked, causing the man to step forward and swing the butt of the gun across Alec’s face, a loud sickening crack echoing through the space. 

 

“I want you in pain. Because if you’re in pain, then your brother will bow to my wishes.” Alec shook his head, spitting out the blood that had pooled in his mouth. 

 

“You’re psychotic. You’re mentally unstable. You really think you’ll get to my brother through me? He didn’t tell me anything. I want nothing to do with him and he knows it. He isn’t even looking for me right now,” Alec stated. “You’ve failed in your pathetic attempt to get his attention. Just like you failed at securing that six million dollars. You really think that he’s going to roll over because you took me?” The man started pacing, the anger and annoyance on his face as he thought about Alec’s words. 

 

******

 

Jace punched the wall in frustration as the second location he had selected came up empty. He knew he was running out of time to find Alec. Valentine was unstable and had the temper of a fire ant. Looking back at the third location, he looked at Hodge.  “We need to get here... Now,” he stated. The blond security guard nodded as he opened the passenger door for Jace. 

 

“Come on, we need to get going.” Jace nodded and slipped in to the car, wiping his bloody knuckles against his pant legs. He needed to find Alec. Before something terrible happened.

 

As they neared the third and final location, Jace noticed how Hodge started to fidget. How his body language tensed and his speed towards the building decreased. Reaching down slowly, Jace placed a hand on his gun. They pulled up to the building and Jace looked at Hodge once more. He had his suspicions, but Jace knew that what they were going into wasn’t pretty. Getting out of the car, Jace heard a click of a gun behind him causing the former marine to smirk. “How long have you been working for Valentine, Hodge?” Jace asked, not turning around. “How long have you been feeding him information about Alec? About me? About Magnus?” Hodge was silent causing Jace to turn around.

 

“I’m sorry… I can’t let you go in there,” Hodge replied and Jace now knew this was the correct location. The blond quickly reached down and pulled out his gun, feeling a pain shoot through his shoulder as Jace himself buried a bullet in Hodge’s skull. The older male collapsed and Jace winced in pain as blood began seeping out of the wound.  _ Clean exit, _ Jace thought examining the wound quickly.  _ Blood loss, medium, have time to get to Alec.  _ Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, Jace pushed on, gun at the ready and prepared to take down Magnus’s greatest foe. 

 

*****

 

Alec heard the bang of a door and a small flicker of hope that he would get out of here alive sparked inside of him. Opening his mouth he let out a loud “help!” before the butt of the gun was cracked against his skull again. Stars formed in his eyes and he tried to cry out again, a last ditch effort for someone to come and rescue him. As the sounds got closer, Alec heard the shot before he felt it. The hot sharp pain of a bullet being shot into his body and the pain was overwhelming. Gasping out in pain, he opened his eyes just enough to see a familiar mop of blond hair executing his captor before it all went dark. 

 

***** 

 

Jace saw the state his boyfriend was in and as soon as he was sure Valentine was dead, he slid to the floor, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. “Alec,” Jace begged, trying to stop the bleeding with one hand, bloody fingers trying to dial Magnus’s number with the other. When he managed to press call, he tossed the phone on the ground and began untying Alec, getting him to a lying position where he could stop the bleeding. “Don’t you fucking leave me, Alec,” Jace said as Magnus finally picked up. “Mags! Third building. I need Catarina in here immediately. Alec’s been shot.” Without another word, he turned his attention back to Alec, the blood pooling faster than he could stop it and tears ran down his eyes. “Don’t give up on me, Alec,” he pleaded. “Don’t you fucking die!” Alec’s eyes opened slightly for a moment, a sad smile on his face. 

 

“I’m sorry,” the brunet whispered, taking a bloody hand and wrapping his own around it. “I’m glad you came after me.” Alec’s voice was fading and the tears in Jace’s eyes burned as they threatened to fall. “I love you,” Alec whispered before everything went dark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first started this story, someone immediately pointed out that this sounded like a Mafia AU.. and I was terrified that everyone else would know where this was going as well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. The Siren’s Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! The last chapter before my well known time jump. As always I want to thank the amazing Thatnerdemily for being my Beta. I really couldn’t have done this story without her, and my incessant whining over the fact that this story took on a life of its own. If you were to see the outline for this story you wouldn’t believe it was the same one, but this is probably the fic I am most proud of. The epilogue should be up tomorrow, until then, enjoy the final chapter of Shallow Waters.

Jace focused on the sound of the heart monitor as he held Alec’s hand. The consistent beeping was a sign that Alec was still with him. Looking down at his boyfriend, he wiped away a tear that threatened to fall. It had been a week since Alec had been shot and the doctors said he should wake up from the medically induced coma soon, but it was up to Alec when he decided to finally open his eyes.

 

Shifting closer, Jace pulled Alec’s hand gently to his lips, kissing the back of his hand lightly. “I don’t know if you can hear me, Alec, but I need you to wake up. I need you to be okay.” Jace himself had a sling on his arm with instructions not move it for a couple of weeks. A tear fell down Jace’s cheek as he watched Alec’s chest rise and fall. “I love you,” he let himself admit. “I love you more than I’ve loved anything or anyone in the world. You’ve shown me so much in the past three months. I can’t live without you. Please… Please wake up.” Hearing the door, Jace looked up to see Magnus, make up free, hair down, and his goatee untrimmed. Seeing his boss, Jace kissed Alec’s hand once more and wiped the tears from his eyes before walking over. 

 

“Hey,” the blond whispered, graciously taking the coffee that Magnus handed to him. The elder male turned to his brother on the bed and a worried look settled on his face. 

 

“Any news yet?” Magnus asked. Jace looked back to Alec and shook his head. 

 

“No. They eased the medication keeping him in a coma so now it’s just up to him. Cat said that he could wake up any day now, it’s just up to him. What.. what happens if he doesn’t wake up, Mags?” Magnus shook his head and took a sip of his coffee. 

 

“Alexander is the strongest man I know. When his mom picked his name, she selected the best one possible. He’s strong and brave and bold and that is why no one in our organisation except for you calls him Alec. Because everyone needs to know how strong he is.” Jace smiled softly and looked back at the man laying in the bed. “I have to get to an appointment now. With Valentine dead, the Branwells are trying to absorb his entire company without it seeming like a hit was placed against him.” Jace nodded and started moving back to the seat he’d been occupying for the past week.  “And Jace?” Magnus whispered. “Thank you. You’re the best man I could ever ask for for my brother.” Jace smiled softly before going back to the chair and taking Alec’s hand, coffee already forgotten on the side table. 

 

*******

Alec felt like he was swimming in a pool of nothingness. Darkness and emptiness surrounded him. Slowly though, Alec managed to hear sounds. A foreign beep at consecutive intervals, the sound of a chair moving, and then he heard his voice.  _ Jace,  _ Alec thought. Slowly, the brunet tried to force his way towards the sounds, wanting, needing to be with Jace, to make sure the blond was okay. As Alec drifted towards the sounds, a white haze settled over his vision until the white ceilings of a hospital room appeared. Suddenly everything came back and Alec turned his head slightly, seeing Jace for the first time in a week. Reaching out, Alec squeezed Jace’s hand before the lingering effects of the gunshot hit him, engulfing his body and forcing a pained moan past his lips. “Jace,” he whispered, throat raspy. “Water?” 

 

When Alec moved, Jace’s head shot up, a tear falling in relief. Squeezing Alec’s hand, he smiled, grabbing the cup of water next to the bed and slowly helping Alec drink some. When his thirst was satisfied, Jace placed the cup on the table and immediately took Alec’s hand again. “How are you feeling?” Jace asked softly. Alec winced and looked over at him, trying not to show the pain he was in. 

 

“Like I got shot,” Alec replied causing the blond to chuckle. “How long was I out?” He questioned.

 

“Just about a week. Your lung collapsed. It was lucky that Cat was close by and could stabilize you. They had to put you into a medically induced coma for a couple of days so you wouldn’t injure yourself.” Alec nodded and took in Jace’s face before slowly moving his hand up to his jaw. Jace’s beard had grown and Alec relished in the scratchy feeling. 

 

“Have you moved from this spot?” He questioned. “You have a beard... I like it. You should keep it.” Jace leaned his face into Alec’s hand as a comfort fell between them. 

 

“I’m sorry I lied to you,” Jace started. “I should have told you, but Magnus said that...” Alec shook his head, tracing his index finger over his lips. 

 

“Hey… It’s okay... It’s in the past. There’s nothing that can be done about it now. And I think almost dying has put it into a new perspective. Just tell me one thing… Was the only thing you lied about your job?” Jace nodded immediately and Alec smiled. “Then all is forgiven. I love you and I don’t want to waste time arguing over stuff that doesn’t matter anymore.” Alec winced as another wave of pain spread through his body. 

 

“You’re in pain… Let me go get Cat. I’ll be right back.” Before Alec could protest, Jace was out the door looking for his nurse. 

 

*********

 

The next few hours Alec dozed off and on due to the pain medication. Jace sat by his side patiently, wanting nothing more than to have the love of his life back to normal. But normal wasn’t going to be a thing that came back to the brunet. Instead, he now knew the harsh realities of the underworld and those who don’t always play by the rules. Hearing the door, Jace looked up to see Magnus and Simon chatting quietly as they walked in. Jace quirked an eyebrow as Magnus played with his hair, the boss’s telltale sign of flirting. Seeing that Jace was watching him, Magnus blushed and looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with his associate. 

 

“Did you bring what I asked?” Jace said, looking at Magnus. The other male nodded holding out a necklace with a ring on it. “Thanks,” he said, grabbing the chain and unhooking it. 

 

“I talked to Cat on the way in. They said that Alec should be stable enough to move in the next couple of days. We can get you guys out of the country by Friday.” Simon looked between the two men confused.

 

“Um… what? Alec just got kidnapped and shot and you guys are going to go on a vacation?” Jace stared at Simon with a bored expression before shaking his head.

 

“I just killed the leader of the Morgenstern family. A prominent family in New York. There’s a price on mine and Alec’s head. We have to get him to safety before Valentine’s associates come after us.” Looking back at Alec, Jace took his hand, causing the teen to stir. 

 

“Hey,” Alec whispered when he managed to open his eyes. “Wha’s goin on?” Jace laughed slightly, kissing Alec’s hand before looking over to Magnus. The male nodded and the blond turned back to Alec. 

 

“Alec… We… Magnus and I need to talk to you about something,” he began. Alec turned to Jace, suddenly much more aware of his surroundings. “There’s been more threats… I killed Valentine and his associates are after both of us. As soon as you’re well enough, we need to move. To Canada.” Alec looked at Jace for a second before glancing over at Magnus. The older male nodded and Alec turned to Simon. His best friend had tears in his eyes, but he knew that he didn’t have a choice if he wanted to remain alive. “But there’s something I want to do before we leave. Something that you deserve and something that I think might sound a little crazy.” Holding out the ring, Jace twirled it in the sunlight. “Back in the day, the Herondale name used to strike fear in the hearts of their enemies. When my father went off the rail, the family collapsed. But I want to bring the Herondale line back into the big five. Show that they’re still around. I know we’ve only been dating a few months, but I know for a fact I can’t ever live without you. And one day, when things settle we can do this properly…. but for now, Alexander Gideon Bane, would you marry me?” 

 

Alec looked at Jace in shock, the Herondale ring sitting in Jace’s palm. Looking over at Magnus, he smiled before turning back to Jace. “Yes,” he whispered. Jace smiled and leaned up kissing his fiance before slipping the ring onto his finger. “When… I want… I want Trisha and K-..” He sighed, even after everything they’ve done, they still raised him better than his parents ever could. Clearing his throat he added. “Mom and dad… and Izzy there.. and Simon, of course, but is it possible?” Magnus looked at his phone before thinking about it. 

 

“I think we can make something happen.” 

 

*******

Two days later a priest and Alec’s family surrounded Alec’s hospital bed. He wasn’t allowed to get up for a couple more days, but Jace didn’t mind. He was getting to marry the love of his life, and if they had to have it in a back alley he would be happy. Taking Alec’s hand the ceremony began. When it came time for the vows Jace turned to Alec, eyes red from emotion.

 

“Alexander Gideon Bane, from the moment I met you, with that huge box of books in your arms, I knew I was in trouble. As I got to know you I felt a lightness within me that I thought the business had taken away. When I met your parents, I knew that I was a goner. I had never wanted a forever, never thought I could have it, until I saw a forever with you. I promise to protect and defend you, celebrate your highs and console you through your lows. I promise to never leave you, for as long as we both shall live.” Alec squeezed his hand as Jace slid the Herondale ring back onto his finger. 

 

“Jonathan Christopher Herondale, when I first met you, I never thought that I would have a happy ending. Love just wasn’t something that was in my cards, but you took that hand that life had given me, and gave me a new one. Full of adventure, love, and excitement I never knew I needed. Even though we’ve had some ups and downs, my life’s compass always pointed to you. I promise to be beside you during your triumphs, and your losses. I promise to honour and cherish you as long as we both shall live.” The ring that Alec placed on Jace’s finger was simple, a solid platinum band. But on the inside were the coordinates of where they first met, outside of Magnus’s loft, and the start of everything. 

 

The priest pronounced them husbands and the two sealed their love with a kiss, surrounded by the only people that mattered. Magnus, as his title suggested, magically managed to get legitimate passports made for them by the time Alec was released, and with hugs and tears, Alexander Gideon Herondale left the only world he ever knew for the start of something better. 


	8. Take Me Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, the quick little epilogue for Shallow Waters. Thank you to Thatnerdemily for being awesome and betaing this whole story. I know my updates were at a rapid pace.

**Nine Years Later**

 

Jace smiled at Izzy as he walked in the entrance to Herondale Law. It wasn’t a full time position for his sister-in-law, but she insisted on getting a job to pay for her tuition instead of Alec doing it for her. It’d been six years since the Morgenstern family had fully fallen and the Herondale name  had retaken the throne as one of the big five families in New York. Leaning against the desk he held out a fist for her to bump. 

 

“Hey big bro” Izzy said happily. “He’s finishing up a meeting now, by the time you get up to his office he should be done.” Jace smiled at her, tapping his hand against the desk. 

 

“You’re amazing, Iz. Do me a favor? Cancel the rest of his appointments today? Unless there’s something…” Izzy shook her head. 

 

“Nothing on the schedule for any associates. Just regular old clients. Go on up, he’s waiting for you.” Jace made his way towards the elevator when he heard Izzy call his name. “Jace! Happy anniversary.” The blond smiled before the doors closed and began to climb to the top floor. 

 

Walking into Alec’s office he smiled as he saw Andrew, Alec’s new bodyguard. Jace had a feeling something was going on between him and Lorenzo, Simon’s guard, but it wasn’t really his place to judge how love is found. Quietly opening the door, he smiled as Alec talked on his cell, free hand gesturing wildly. His husband didn’t know he was there yet, allowing the blond to take in the sight. 

 

“I’m telling you, he’s not going to say no! Mags, you’ve been dating for almost a decade, if he didn’t want to be with you he would have skipped town many many years ago. How do I… Magnus… He’s my best friend of almost 14 years. Of course I know. You’re impossible.” Turning around Alec’s eyes rested on his husband and a brightness lit up within the lawyer. “I have to go Jace is here.” Without another word Alec ended the call smiling at his husband. 

 

“Hey,” Jace said pulling Alec into a kiss. “He still freaking out about proposing to Simon?” The brunet nodded, wrapping his arms around Jace. 

 

“Yep... He doesn’t know that Simon is proposing tonight, since he’s too much of a chicken to do it himself.” Jace laughed as he nuzzled his beard into Alec’s neck. 

 

“Good for him, they’ve waited long enough. But enough about our friends and their love life. Happy anniversary, babe.” Alec leaned into the kiss before turning around in his lovers arms, letting him look out into the city. Nine years ago, the two of them were running for their lives and now, with the connection between the Banes and Herondales, no one wanted to mess with the Clave. 

 

“So, where are we going tonight?” Alec asked. Jace kissed his neck before smiling. 

 

“I was thinking we could take that private jet of ours to Bali? Or Tahiti? Think you can get the next couple days off?” Alec smirked as he looked out on the city that he owned, his husband at his side. 

 

“Hmm… I think I can make that work.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s that! They rule New York with Magnus and Simon! I left a large gap on purpose between the end of the story and the epilogue. I might have a couple ideas for a sequel or two if people would like to read them?


End file.
